Thing
TDIT Episode 2: Mi Casa Es Su Casa ALL OF IT IS PERFECT :) 1,974 WORDS AS WELL ;3 ---- “Welcome back to Total Drama International Tour! Last time we saw the golden boy Kyle take the drop of shame! What will happen today in paradise, also known as Barcelona, Spain!” Chris announces then the opening sequence begins to play. After the opening, The camera closes in on team toxic lightning in first class. Cassie is sitting on her chair relaxing, while phoenix is eating opposite her. Everyone seems happy and calm. Cassie sits up and lifts one cucumber from her eye “What you eatin’?” She asks He takes a bite before answering “Just a sandwich, nothing special.” He replies and continues to chew the sandwich “AHHHHH!!!!!!!!” Dominique shouts from the loser class, her scream got to Cassie and made her jump. “CONF: Ugh, This better be worth the million bucks.” Cassie states in the confessional then exits. She then walks down to loser class and sees Dominique is cowering in the corner. “Ugh! I HATE INSECTS!” She shouts in an angry tone. “And this is when we have the phobia challenge again.” Diego replies sarcastically then rolls his eyes. The loudspeaker turns on with a loud screeching eerie sound; everyone groans and sticks their fingers in their ears. “Contestants! Please come to the mess hall. That is all.” Chris states then shuts off the loudspeaker. Everyone crowds around and start talking amongst themselves to determine why Chris was gathering everyone together. Savannah sat on the bench texting away. “CONF: Seriously, Have you seen my team? We are defiantly not going to be able to win the next challenge without some sort of plan. But in case the plan fails, I’m going to need a scapegoat.” She states then leaves the confessional in a devious mood. She walks up to Amelia in middle class. “Hey Amelia, would you like to form a cross-team alliance?” Savannah asks Amelia thinks for a second and rubs her chin. “Okay, since I don’t have any other allies.” Amelia replies. “Excellent.” Savannah replies and walks away to first class where the rest of her team are relaxing The camera then switches to the mess hall, where everyone is talking about what they think is going to happen. Chris then enters through the left door. He presses a switch and the floor drops and everyone goes flying out the plane. "... Is this becoming a tradition?" Miami asks then crosses her arms while Cassie falls past her screaming harshly. Miami cringes. "Are you a baboon?" She asks and sarcastically smiles. Everyone lands in a huge taco. "Welcome to Spain!" Chris announces. Everyone is silent and then stares at Lexi, she then takes a breath and asks "Um...aren't taco's Mexican?" Everyone nods and then Chris looks at Lexi aggravated, who then looks away and whistles quietly. "Anyway...today we are in Barcelona, Spain. You may be wondering what the challenge is. Well, in your teams you have to come up with a mariachi band to perform in front of me and 2 former TD contestants. Also, all the materials that you may need are over in the trash heap behind me. Everything in you performance you will create yourself. Good luck." "What's a mariachi band?" Cassie asks confused "Okay, because I think you need to be in grade school again, I will give you this dictionary." Chris states then clicks his fingers, and then one of his many interns comes out and hands over a dictionary. Chris then gives it to Cassie. CONF: "I even have Chris fooled, this competition couldn't get any easier." She states "The team with the highest mark out of 10 wins immunity and the other two teams will compete in a tiebreaker challenge." Chris announces and then everyone huddles in their teams. At team oblivion. "I don’t even really know what we need to do...Do we write a song and make the instruments?" Diego asks "That would seem the correct thing to do." James replies, then he walks off and returns seconds later with some sticks and a piece of the taco. "Why." Hype states "I was hungry." James replies while taking a bite out of the taco piece. "...Why the sticks." Hype replies then hits his hand off his head. "Ohhhhhhhh, We can make something outta them." James replies now understanding what Hype meant. "Hype, you cannot knock down trying. Plus what have you done in your entire time here apart from nothing and complaining?" Lexi asks CONF: "Okay, she is hypocritical..." Hype states. CONF: "Oh just between you and me... I cannot stand Hype." Lexi states. Lexi and Hype then start arguing and Diego sneaks away and hides in a bush observing Breaking Point. "Okay so we're going to write a song." Dominique asks "Yeah, then we create the costumes." Amelia replies and everyone splits up to do their jobs. Diego then leaves the bush but stands on a twig; Amelia overhears and walks over to the bush to find Diego who smiles at her awkwardly. "Everyone, look who I-" Diego grabs her and covers her mouth from behind the bush. "Um. What are you doing here?" Amelia asks muffled. "Sorry honey, I cannot hear you." Diego replies. "If you join me in an alliance then I will let you go." "Fine." Amelia replies then Diego lets go of her. "Oh by the way, if you try to squeal then when merge hits you’re a goner." Diego states then walks back over to his team. CONF: "Why am I the target of these alliances? Ugh." Amelia states. Meanwhile at team Toxic Lightning. "So, brainstorm." Savannah says "Well we need a song, costumes, and instruments." Newton replies "Alright, so who is doing what?" Savannah asks "I can make a banjo out of-" Phoenix says "You lost me at banjo." Savannah replies with a straight face. Cassie flicks through her dictionary to banjo. "Ohhhh." CONF: "I need to continue to play the act as dunce; I can't just be suddenly smart." "Cassie, Newton, we need you two to get some materials from the trash heap." Savannah says and they both groan and walk off. Ding ding ding* Chris then snickers loudly to everyone’s groaning. Song Here "Yay. A song about hating me. How nice." Chris says with a sarcastic frown. "Cassie, Newton, are you done with the materials yet?" Savannah asks with crossing her arms impatiently. "Yes your royal highness." Newton replies sarcastically, Cassie laughs in the background. "Okay, time to judge your performances. Here with me today against their own will are Izzy and Leshawna." Chris announces then thinks to himself what has he done. Team Oblivion and Toxic perform their bands and it’s time for Breaking Point. Rochelle peaks from behind the certain, she sees Leshawna and gasps. CONF: "Damn it, Why did he bring back Leshawna!?!" "Team Breaking Point is left. Come on out girls...and Carter." Chris announces "Come on Rochelle." Dominique says "You don't understand, I can't go out there." Rochelle replies "What do you mean exactly?" Dominique asks suspiciously "I can't go out there is what I mean." Rochelle snaps CONF: "Okay she is a shady character, but I don't understand why she can't go out there, but whatever, we lose she's gone." Dominique explains Dominique scowls at her and then takes off to the stage where the rest of her team are. They perform then Dominique walks up to the mic. "I would just like to say this whole performance wouldn't have been possible without the help of this special someone." She states then yanks down the certain to the right of her where Rochelle was hiding. All eyes focus on Rochelle. "Chell?!?" Leshawna asks shocked. Rochelle sighs then answers. "Yes Shawna?" "Oh my gosh, you never told me you auditioned for TD." Leshawna replies "Hmm. Well." She replies "And you know each other?" Dominique asks "Leshawna is my cousin." Rochelle tells her CONF: "Okay, she is forgiven this time." Dominique states "Get out." Amelia asks surprised. "Anyways, time for the scores. Team Oblivion." Chris states then he holds up a card with the number 6 on it. Izzy and Leshawna also hold up cards saying 4 and 6. The team then sigh unhappily. "Team Toxic Lightning." Chris states then holds up an 8. Izzy and Leshawna hold up 7 and a 5. "Team Breaking Point." He holds up a 7 while Leshawna and Izzy hold up 6 and a 8. Chris takes a minute to add up the scores and then returns to the contestants a couple minutes after. "Okay so, Team Breaking Point won by just one point with 21 points, in close second are Team Toxic Lightning and in last place and going to elimination tonight are Team Oblivion." Chris announces then the two winning teams scream and cheer in excitement. Diego starts to grind his teeth in anger; he turns red in the face. "Team. We really need to get our act together don't you think?" He asks surprisingly calm Later that day when the day draws to a near close. Team Oblivion walk into the elimination deck. Diego still looks ticked off with everyone and storms in rapidly before the others who looked puzzled by his reaction. They all silently sit down at the gallery before Chris starts to speak. "Welcome to elimination again team loser! Today I kept a secret from you, tonight’s elimination is a double elimination!" Chris announces to the ever satisfying groan and shock from the teens. "That means we will be down 2 players from the other teams. Wow." Lexi states then rolls her eyes. "Nice observation, I bet my 4 year old cousin could also recall that." Chris replies with a light chuckle. "Let's just get this over with." She replies with a scowl. CONF: "I have some wits about me...occasionally..." Diego walks up into the confessional. "I have to vote for the incompetent _____" He then stamps said passport. He then exits and Lexi follows. "I have to vote for Diego. He is a control freak and we don't tolerate those here." She states and hits the passport with a vicious slam. "Okay I have the votes. Safe with no votes is..." Chris states and pauses in suspense. "...James, Hype." He finishes then throws them Tacos. "...Uhh..." James says confused. "The final person safe for another day here on Total Drama International Tour is............................................................" Chris pauses again, the camera shifts from Oscar with a scared expression to Lexi with a 'get on with it' expression to Diego with an irritated expression. He takes a deep breath and announces the final name "............Lexi." Lexi leaps out her seat and grabs the taco out of Chris' hand and sits back down excitedly. "But the second twist. The person with the most votes is swapping teams! So Diego with a 4-1 vote against you, you will swap teams and Oscar will be the only one dropping tonight." Chris explains. Oscar stands up to get his parachute from Chef when the floor underneath him opens up and engulfs him in a flash. "Trap door on an airplane, genius." Everyone stare at him awkwardly when he starts to laugh uncontrollably. A loudspeaker turns on in winner class with team Breaking Point. "Can Dominique please report to the elimination deck?" The loudspeaker shuts off. CONF: "What would Chris want with me? I won the challenge anyway." Dominique states puzzled. Dominique arrives in the elimination deck. "Welcome to your new team!" Chris announces, she stands still in a horrified state. "Diego, you may join your new team in first class." "Nice." He replies and wonders off. "Well that was one heck of an episode. What will happen next time with the new team switch ups?" Chris asks then the camera shifts to Dominique still in her horrified state. "Well. We'll see... Next time, on Total Drama International Tour!!!" Chris concludes then signs off the episode.